1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for recording randomly occurring electrical environmental conditions at a first location and then exactly duplicating those electrical environmental conditions at a second location so that electronic instruments and the like can be tested under simulated conditions that are virtually identical to the electrical conditions at the first location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A significant need exists for instruments that can precisely record electrical environmental conditions at a first location and then identically duplicate those electrical environmental conditions at a second location so that sensitive electronic instruments can be tested and monitored under close observation. At present there exist devices that will record electrical conditions and then analyze those conditions to detect power faults or low voltage problems. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,684. Of similar interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,521,623; 4,105,966 and 4,290,014.
The seismographic art has relied for years on the ability to monitor and record conditions at one location and then remove the recordings to a second location so that the output can be analyzed. See, for example, the teachings in U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,770. However, seismic systems are not used to duplicate electrical conditions at a second location, nor is their purpose to assist in the testing and checking of sensitive electronic devices.
Insofar as understood none of the prior art or any combination thereof teaches or suggests a method or apparatus of monitoring electrical conditions at one location and then exactly reproducing those conditions at a second location so that an electronic instrument can be tested in a simulated real time environment.